All You Leave Behind
by arfmckm
Summary: Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Liam Hemsworth, Idina Menzel, Mia Talerico, Madeline and the rest of the crew reunite to film the movie Frozen. What will happen when some of them see each other again after a long time? Miam drama. Niley 4 ever 333 [...] "You just made me the happiest man in the whole world" Nick confesses. ...So maybe this time was the charm. He'll take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new fic that Blossom2014 and I are writing. Hope you guys like it! Please like and review xxx**

"Hello America, I hope you're having a nice day! Today on Good Morning America we're interviewing the "Frozen" crew. Here we have little Mia, Mackenzie, Nicole, Noah, Miley, Nick, Liam, Idina, Madeline... So tell us guys, are you excited about the premiere today?" Robert, GMA's anchor, announces as the crowd cheers and claps.

"Well..." Idina starts, but gets suddenly cut off by her daughter.

"Mom, can I play with Mia now, please?" Little Madeline inquires as she gives her mother the puppy dog face.

"Mads you can play with Mia later, okay?" Idina answered softly

"Okay, mommy" Was her answer as she put on her cutesy face.

"That's my girl" Idina said, all while squeezing Madeline's cheek

"Okay, let's start with the little ones" Robert continued "Madeline, is this your first movie sweetheart?"

"Yeah! It was fun working with Mia as Else. She's so funny to work with" She said in a jolly voice, jumping up and down with excitement as she hugged Mia.

Then, Robert grabs the microphone and keeps going as he clears his voice "So girls, there's this scene that is a huge hit. People have been posting fanmade videos on YouTube, tweeting about it... Would you girls mind doing it again right here?" He suggests as the girl's faces start to light up. However, Madeline didn't feel that confident herself about Robert's idea.

"Yay! I definitely wanna do "Build a snowman" again" Mia states cheerfully as the rest get up and find their position.

Idina could notice her daughter feeling unconfident under the pressure Robert had put on. And that meant it was time for her to act like the role model she was and comfort little Madeline. Yaay! Mommy to the rescue!

"Madeline sweetheart, don't be scared! You just have to repeat what we did when we recorded the movie, okay? Now, don't you be scared, baby girl" Idina says as she pats her daughter's back and embraces her into a warm hug, which makes Madeline loosen up a little bit.

"Thank you, mom. I will!" Madeline smiles and starts knocking on Mia's door after Robert had gathered all the stuff together.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Madeline keeps singing but Mia seems to ignore her.

"Go away, Anna!" Mia shouts bluntly as she remembers the time when her daddy gave her lucky white gloves.

Madeline feels upset by the fact that Mia didn't want to play with her anymore, so she gets two of her dolls who look exactly like them.

"We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" Madeline throws her dolls away as he lies on the floor. After that, she walks away.

Noah starts knocking on an older Anna's door, whose role is featured by Nicole. "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" Noah starts fooling around with her bike, jumping on the armor arms, talking with the pictures on the wall as a frightened Nicole talks with her parents.

"No, don't touch me please! I don't want to hurt you!" Nicole says almost in tears as she walks out.

Noah starts knocking on an older Anna's door, whose role is featured by Nicole. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Noah starts fooling around with her bike, jumping into the armor's arms, talking with the pictures on the wall as a frightened Nicole talks with her parents.

"No, don't touch me please! I don't want to hurt you!" Nicole says almost in tears as she walks out.

Then, a grown up Princess Anna, Miley, says her goodbyes to her parents, who she will be seeing again in two weeks. A few minutes later, a saddened Elsa proceeds to do the same. "Do you really have to go?" Idina inquires softly as she looks at her parents with her penetrating blue eyes.

"You'll be fine Elsa" Nick, the king, answers back reassuringly.

Sadly, their ship sinks in the sea due to a strong storm and they die. The two sisters attend their parent's funeral, which saddens then a lot. Anna, Miley, decides to be strong for herself. However, Idina has sunk into a deep depression.

Miley knocks on Elsa's door again.

"Elsa?

Please, I know you're in there,

People are asking where you've been

They say "have courage", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a Snowman?"

With that, they are left crying at both sides of the door and they finish the scene. Cheering and clapping spreads through the room like a disease. The actors feel extremely happy with the standing ovation.

"Well, well, well. Very well done! You guys did amazing. Right now, people all over America have decided to stop flipping around the channels and watch you. The program is getting more views than at prime time!" Robert announces static.

"Thank you!" The cast screams out in unison, completely surprised about the crowd's reaction.

"Let's keep going" Robert continues. "Now Miley, what was it like to have Liam and Nick in the movie?" Miley smiles and nods vigorously.

"Wow! It was amazing to have Liam playing a Prince and Nick playing a king and Anna's second love in the movie" She replied back.

"Interesting! And then people have been saying like "Oh, it's a pity she had to cut off that precious hair!" Robert shoots back quickly.

"Oh, that!" Miley turns to the public. "This is just one of my old Hannah wigs!" Miley laughs as she takes her wig off.

"You hear that, people? She didn't cut it off!" Robert cheers in an overly excited tone. "Moving on. Idina, was it hard to pull off your character?" Robert inquires.

"Well, it was kinda difficult at some points because it's a pretty complex character. She's being going through a lot of hard situations and she feels really depressed. She doesn't think she can actually get out of it" Idina states firmly as she eyes her daughter.

"Hey Mia, pass it over!" Madeline shouts at Mia as she catches the ball she threw at her.

"Stop it, you little troublemakers!" Liam spats as he starts chasing the two little evils.

"And then we had these little and sneaky naughty, naughty girls. But no matter what, they always put a smile on our faces" Idina commented happily.

"So, it's even harder working with little kids…I guess" Robert said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the last two words

"Well, having a 5 year old on set is difficult. I remember this scene where Anna asked her sister if she was marrying Prince Hans and Madeline was like "Can I have some candy before I shoot my scene?" and I had told her " no" a gazillion times, but she wouldn't stop crying. So, as a mother, it was kinda difficult to be there and concentrate when you have Madeline and Chris "mommy this, mommy that" When I was shooting "Let it go" they wouldn't stop complaining that they were cold! "Idina replied back with a little annoyance in her voice.

"So, guys. It was nice having you all here! I'll see you guys tomorrow at the premiere and we'll keep this going" Robert uttered unflinchingly with a small smile forming on his lips, as he waved everyone goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was the premiere. Everyone seemed to be really excited. The girls were so ecstatic that they couldn't stop jumping and happy dancing. They were going to their first premiere ever! The older ones had attended a few of them, but this one was going to be different and they could feel it. Even though there was a little tension in the air with Nick being there, Liam being jealous and Miley trying to be in the middle of everything, they were bound to have a great time.

"Want to play inside?" Mia said cheerfully as Madeline nodded and held her hand.

"Let's go!" Nicole replied as she ran after her friends.

"Girls, come back!" Noah shouted at the girls as she and Frankie ran after the three little ones.

"Oh, these kids…I swear they are getting on my nerves!" Liam muttered angrily. Miley gave him a cautious look.

"Oh, let them have some fun! They're just kids after all" Idina claimed as she waved her hand at Madeline who said Hello from the distance.

"Miley! Miley! Look over here!" Miley turned and smiled for the dozens of cameras. Her eyes had long grown use to the bright flashes.

"Miley!" A woman in a navy blue dress called, waving her over.

"Hi. I'm Rachel from America's Beauty She told Miley as she shook her hand. She then turned back from the cameramen before them. "This is Rachel Crow, bringing you Miley and the "Frozen" crew from El Capitan theatre at the premiere of the movie. Tell us Miley. What makes "Frozen" a better movie than all the other Disney ones before?" Rachel asked, shoving a mic in her face.

"Well, Rachel."Frozen" is a classical Disney movie except everything is better. From the scene on the ship to the gloves Elsa carried, captured a lifestyle. I really felt like…well a princess. It was great for me. It was fun working with everyone, singing and having my sister Noah on set. It was like the old times when I was Hannah. And then, we had 3 new little girl who don't seem to enjoy staying still, but they are so cute" Miley said with a grin.

Rachel nodded. "What are you wearing tonight? "She asked. "That dress looks stunning on you!" Rachel complimented.

Miley stepped back and straightened her dress a bit "Victoria Lukasiak" She told everyone. Her outfit was a strapless bluish dress with a floral pattern along the hem.

"One more question everyone's dying to know. What's up with you and co-star Nick Jonas. Are rumors true? "Rachel asked, eagerly.

Miley hated that question. Paparazzi didn't seem to understand that they did not get back together. The director just wanted them there. "No sorry" She said into the mic. "Nick and I are strictly professional"

Rachel looked disappointed. "So, the Wedding is still on?"

"I can't give any more details. I'm sorry" Miley apologized. She was pissed off with these vultures. The paparazzi were like hawks chasing a mouse. They never went away; she had to be careful for cameras 24/7. It was exhausting and actually, the last thing she wanted right now.

Didn't they have a life or what?

"Alright…well you heard it first from America's Beauty. Rachel signing off" She said as Miley walked away.

Meanwhile inside, the 3 little girls were having fun in the movie theatre, making a fanmade video. "You three stop it! It's almost time for the movie" Nick said as Madeline ran up to the movie booth. She saw a man.

"Hello, little one. What can I do for you? "Pete asked her helpfully.

"This is part of our movie "Frozen". Make sure it's in it" Madeline demanded bossily.

"Okay, cutie pie" Pete agreed.

"Thanks!" The girl replied happily.

Back with the crew, Liam made his way to a Paparazzo who was apparently calling for him.

"Liam" He greeted, giving him a brief hug.

"So, Liam. This is Jim from "Hollywood Express". Could you tell us how did it feel to work in this kind of movie? "Jim asked Liam.

"Uhm…well, it felt different. But it was such an experience! I got to be with my fiancé all the time and three little girls who made my day" Liam spoke into the mic as he smiled.

"Well, about that…How did it feel having to see Miley kiss other guy, none other than her ex-boyfriend, Nick Jonas, former singer of the hit boy band "The Jonas Brothers" and now soloist? " Jim blurted out mischievously. Liam gave him a glare. If looks could kill…Let's just leave it there.

Liam felt the sudden impulse of leaving, but instead decided to keep going. "So, Jim… what you're trying to say here is that I should be jealous, right? Why would I feel jealous?" Liam spat out furiously.

"Because he was her boyfriend once" Jim replied back. And that seemed to be the final straw.

"You know what? I think it would be better if we just ended this conversation. Nice to meet you, Jim!" Liam growled sarcastically as he shook Jim's hand and walked away.

"Whatever…Hey, excuse me but aren't you Idina Menzel?" Jim said, looking at a woman right next to him.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Idina shot back as she eyed Jim cautiously.

"Wow. I'm so speechless. I don't know what to say" Idina stares at Jim blankly.

Silence.

"Mom, mom…look what Nick gave me" Little Madeline interrupted as she showed her mother a bag of skittles, a sugar daddy and a cherry blow pop.

"Oh, no! Candy before the movie!" Idina said, putting her head between her hands. When Madeline has sweet before a watching a movie she couldn't sit still for long, but this was her first movie she was in and this night was about to get a whole lot crazier now that Madeline was all hyped up.

"Hi! It's really nice being here. My mommy is the Ice Queen and I am a Princess in the movie. Bye" Madeline uttered unflinchingly as she ran into the theatre.

"Such a sweet daughter you have! Did you enjoy having her on set?" Jim asked as he smiled at Idina.

"Yes, definitely. She always knew how to make us laugh whenever we felt down" Idina claimed. "Her older brother Chris is only 9 year old, but he was at the set with me some time. But Madeline is one of a kind daughter and a daddy's girl. I can say no candy right before a movie starts and Madeline will go to her dad and he´ll give her candy and you just saw how hyper she was... just now. But yeah, this movie is a good starring role for her. And now, if you'd excuse me I have to go and find my seat. See you later!" Idina declared before walking away and inside the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the theatre, Mia and Nicole were sitting next to Madeline, who was already jumping up and down on her sit.

"Please, you three just calm down" Miley ordered.

"No! We want more candy, pretty, pretty please" Mia pleaded persistently as she pouted.

"No more candy, you three- I mean it! One more word from anyone of you and we are leaving the movie" Nick blurted out, a little tired and annoyed. Liam smiled as he gave them candy, so they would stop saying that they were hungry.

"Good luck in getting them to calm down" Idina said sarcastically as a smile escaped her lips.

"Oh, look! It's starting!" Mia squeaked excitedly.

"I know, now let's look at the screen" Miley told the little girl as the movie started. She looked to her right and spotted her sister Noah sitting next to Frankie. And she could recognize that goofy smile on her face from miles away. Noah was into Frankie. Miley was 100% positive about it. Her little girl was just growing up so fast.

Meanwhile, in the movie…

"Elsa, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna shouted energetically as she shook her sister in order to wake her up.

"Anna, go back to sleep!" Elsa muttered groggily, almost unintelligible words, as she hid herself under her covers again.

"I just can't! The sky is awake, so I am awake. We have to play!" Anna concluded after a little rambling. There had to be a way to convince her sister.

"Go play by yourself" Elsa replied sharply, not because she was a rude person. She was just a little tired due to Anna's unexpected wake up call.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna persuaded her.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Elsa agreed and smiled as she jumped out of her bed.

"Do the Magic! Do the Magic!" Anna insisted.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Uh Huh" Anna nodded her head vigorously as Elsa made it snow. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed amazed.

"Watch this!" Elsa announced as she stepped forward and built a snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna claimed happily as she hugged Olaf warmly.

"Tickle Bumps!" Elsa said cheerfully as she tickled her sister. Anna couldn't help but laugh. "Hang on!" She ordered as she made a slide from snow.

"Catch me!" Anna shouted.

"Gotcha!" Elsa replied back a few seconds later.

"Again!" Anna pleaded.

"Wait! Slow down!" Elsa told her sister as she came from another slide and hit Anna.

"Anna!" She said as her little sister's hair turned a little white.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna called out.

"NO, NO" Elsa shot back as she made more ice. "Okay Anna. I got you"

"Elsa, what have you done?" The king inquired as he looked her daughter in the eye. Then, he turned and run to the girls. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna!" Elsa claimed as she apologized. The Queen, whose role was played by Miley, took Anna into her arms and realised she was ice cold.

"I know where we have to go" The king announced.

At the theatre…

"Uhm… Madeline, where is our fanmade video at?" Miley's thinking got interrupted by Nicole's little voice.

"In the Movie?" Madeline inquired.

"Madeline, what did you do? Noah protested angrily as she looked down at Madeline.

"Oops! I'm just learning how to read…Give me a break!" Madeline shot back at Noah, defending herself.

"Great! My lift is over by little girls" Noah uttered sarcastically as she hid her face and the song came on.

"Elsa. Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away…"Elsa began.

"We used to be best buddies…And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman" Madeline sang along carelessly.

"Madeline, sweetheart… what did you do with the clip?" Idina asked her daughter softly.

"I gave it to Pete, mommy! He said he'd play it" Madeline assured.

"Madeline, you are coming with me now" Idina ordered as she grabbed her little girl's hand and ran up to the Movie Booth.

"Pete, stop the movie, please" She pleaded.

"Sorry Idina…I can't! What's wrong?" He excuses himself as the movie keeps playing.

"Pete, I think my little girl gave you the wrong clip" She explained. "Madeline, what you did was wrong, honey. I know you didn't mean to, but you gave away most of the movie" Idina said as little Madeline glanced at her with regret in her eyes.

"I am sorry, mommy" She apologised.

"Madeline, we are going to talk more about this at home" She warned. Madeline simply nodded solemnly.

Frankie wasn't very much into the movie. Every once in a while he glanced at Noah and smiled at her. He just didn't know how…but to his surprise they were holding hands. He couldn't help but put a goofy smile on his face. He loved it. Miley had been watching the two since the beginning of the movie and found it really cute.

"Miley…psst" Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone calling her. She began looking around in order to find who wanted to talk to her. Who could it be?

**Who do you guys think it is? Reviewwwwww :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Miley, we need to talk" Nick whispered right into her ear. That made a shiver to go down her spine. It felt weird, but good at the same time…somehow.

"What do you want now, Nick? I don't think it's the time nor the place" She whispered back harshly. Maybe she was a little cold. No…definitely not. She didn't know what his intentions where. Nick had been acting all awkward around her this past week. It was the way he looked at her that crept her out…a little. It's not that she didn't like it; it's just that it felt so wrong.

"Can we just go out of here then?" Nick suggested. Miley agreed that it would be the best option…just in case it got out of hand; at least they wouldn't have the "sick vultures" hovering over them or even Liam freaking out about a stupid chat.

"Sure" She concluded as they got up silently, trying hard not to arouse the suspicion of the people at the theatre and the Premiere in general.

"Okay, Nick. What is it?" Miley inquired as soon as they were alone. No one could find them there. The place was just perfect.

"Nothing really…I just wanted to tell you that you did an amazing job" Nick blurted out, avoiding any kind of eye contact. Obviously, Miley didn't buy it.

"Just cut the crap already, Nick. You just don't shove someone out of the theatre just to congratulate them on their amazing job" Miley pointed out.

"Hmm…I was wondering, I mean…I think that" Nick hesitated as he kept his gaze down. "

"Okay. That's it! What has been going on with you? You've been acting weird around me. I know there's something bothering you. Now, what's on your mind? Let's get this over with!" Miley told him. Nick still seemed a little tensed up.

"Miles… I'm gonna do something, okay? Don't freak out, please" Miley looked up and Nick was suddenly very, very close to her. She nodded shakily, and Nick spun her around to face her. He was so close Miley could smell his breath. Nick reached up and stroke her cheek, placing his other hand on Miley's waist. He searched her face, looking for a sign that he should stop, but Miley never showed him one.

Nick's gaze flicked from Miley's wide oceanic blue eyes, to her lips, back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore. He bent his head down and Miley's eyes fluttered shut. Nick leaned forward slightly and their lips touched. Her mind was instantly clouded by the taste of vanilla and the fresh smell of mint.

Electricity seemed to run through Nick's veins and he felt like all the adrenaline in his body had been released at once. Nick pulled Miley closer and kissed her with more force. She seemed momentarily frozen, but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Nick moved his lips across Miley's and he heard her moan as he deepened the kiss. Nick could have stayed there kissing her forever. She was son intoxicating.

Miley pulled back and stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. But now that their lips weren't touching the weight of what Miley had just done settled on her shoulders. Reality set in for Miley. Life was not a fairy tale. It didn't work this way. She couldn't be selfish. There were other people involved in this. She couldn't hurt them.

"Shit" She interrupted and pulled herself away from him, "Shit, shit, shit! I should _not_ have done that!" Miley regretted.

"Miley…" Nick sighed softly and lovingly.

"We can't do this" Miley said backing away.

"Why?" Nick asked even though he knew the answer.

"We just… can't" Miley eventually managed to blurt out "There's too many people…"

"Don't listen to them" Nick begged.

"I don't want to hurt him" Miley said quietly and Nick didn't have to ask who. They both knew exactly who.

"But Miles…" Nick muttered sounding hurt, but Miley didn't notice. She was too busy freaking about what she had done. How could she do this to Liam? He was supposed to be her freaking boyfriend and fiancé! That kiss was wrong on so many levels.

"I have to go" She said, pushing past him and heading to the theatre.

"But Miley-" Nick tried again. Miley whipped around to look at him.

"This never happened" She uttered fiercely, looking straight into his eyes. Even as she said it, she knew that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. She had always been the one who couldn't keep secrets about them. She had wanted the world to know what she had been through. But she didn't want anyone to know about this.

"Miley…" Nick tried again helplessly.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone this happened" Miley begged.

"But-" Nick protested.

"Promise!" She insisted.

"Okay, I promise, but Miles-" He and Miley were meant to be; he was sure of that. He didn't know how to convince her of that.

She turned around and left, leaving him alone in the process.

"I still love you" Nick muttered sadly after seeing her walk into the theatre.

Madeline couldn't believe what had just happened. She had to bring those two together. She didn't like Liam because he wasn't nice to her or Mia or Nicole off set, but Nick was. He played with them when he was on his break or helped Madeline with her reading. She already knew the words boyfriend and girlfriend! It was then Madeline decided to run back into the movie before her Mom noticed she was gone. She didn't want to be in trouble.

"Madeline… to your sit, please" Miley instructed. Madeline rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miley, why don't you get back together with Nick?" Madeline inquired out of curiosity. Miley grew somehow nervous. She realised that maybe Madeline had seen them kiss before. That's why she was gone! She only hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw.

"Why? You little Liar" Liam uttered angrily. Madeline ran under her sit and over Liam's legs.

"You little spoiled brat!" Liam said angrily.

"Here is some coke" Mia told Madeline as she poured it on him.

"Let's get out of here!" Madeline said as the two girls ran out of the theatre.

"Wait! We don't know this theatre that well" Mia pointed out.

"We'll just have to find out because look who's coming" Madeline shouted as she spotted Liam running after them. She took Mia's hand and ran inside of the Ladies' bathroom. He wouldn't get in there. They were safe!

"It's not like you're gonna stay there all day long. You're gonna have to eventually come out. I'll just wait here" Liam announced as he rested his back against the wall.

"Oh, no! What are we gonna do?" Mia inquired concernedly.

"Don't worry! It's not like he's gonna stay there forever" Madeline stated carelessly. "Mia, I like Nick for Miley and he was nice, sweet and good to us" She continued.

"Madeline, what are you getting at?" Mia inquired as she glanced at her friend.

"Mia, we have to get Miley and Nick back together and get Liam out of the way!" Madeline told Mia.

"Well, if we can get Liam to chase us outside, where all of the Interviews were taking place…" Mia started. A smiled escaped Madeline's lips.

"Then Miley will have to see Liam's true side" Madeline continued cheerfully.

"Yeah, good thinking!" Mia complimented as she hugged her best friend. "Now, let's go! At the count of three we start running. One…Two…two and a quarter…two and a half…" Mia counted.

"Just make it three already!" Madeline ordered, feeling a little annoyed.

"Two and three quarters…Three! Last one in is a rotten egg! "Mia sang playfully as she held her friend's hand and ran away from Liam.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Liam inquired as he chased the girls. But unbeknownst to him, those two little brats, as he liked to call them, were about to set him up and they were gonna make him look bad…real bad. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realise where he was heading…the red carpet area.

"You two brats…stop running away from me! You're not gonna ruin this for me. I already have the money-I just need the fame to screw Miley and break up with her" Liam proclaimed, immediately regretting it. Suddenly, he's surrounded by a wave of flashes and crazy Paparazzi drowning him with questions. "Where you chasing these cuties?", "Are you cheating on Miley? Do you not love her?", "Are you using her for fame?" _Cameras_ were still _flashing_ frantically and questions fired rapidly.That was a stupid move, he had to admit. And the worst thing is that this happened because of two 5 year olds. But he will be avenged. Oh yes he will! ...Someday though, not today.

"It worked!" Madeline cheered ecstatically.

"It sure did!" Mia agreed as she high fived her friend and they made their way into the theatre, hand in hand, jumping, twirling and happy-dancing.

Meanwhile, inside the theatre…

"Look Miley, I know we had some hard times in the past, but that was in the past… Please Miley, give me another chance" Nick said with his voice cracking.

"Nick, I wish I could… but Liam and I are about to get married very soon" Miley apologised, looking him straight in the eye. Nick bit on his lip trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and sighed "Um Mile…I would be giving that ring back now if I were you because he was using you" Nick continued. He knew Miley wouldn't believe him though, but yet he had to try…He had nothing to loose, right?

"Yeah right, Nick… Liam loves me" Miley forced a laugh.

"I am not so sure about that"Nick confesses as he picked up the two little girls, who were still happy-dancing.

"Yeah…What's up with you two? What happened?" Miley inquired, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing the girls cautiously.

"Miley please, Liam just used you for fame and money. He was going to leave you once he got more fame than you. And Nick is already famous… so please, give me another chance, Miley" Madeline explained almost out of breath as she and Mia glanced at Miley with pleading eyes.

"This is incredible! Seriously people…Of all the list of excuses you could have given me, is that the best one you guys could come up with? Because seriously…it's just plain stupid and absolutely pathetic! "Miley angrily interjected before Nick or the girls could even open their mouths to defend themselves.

"But-"Madeline tried again.

"Madeline, I don't wanna hear another word. I'm going out there and you two are coming with me now" The girls solemnly nodded and followed her outside as they signaled Nick to come along with them. This could be definitely interesting.

"Liam, babe…These people are just sick. They keep telling me you're using me. Make them shut up, please!" Miley pulled him into her embrace, but Liam backed away with tears forming in his eyes.

"We need to talk" Miley's smile faded in one second. She knew exactly what it was about. And it saddened her. She was a fool for ever believing that Liam loved her. And the worst…for falling over him.

"I can't believe you did this to me" Miley proclaimed in denial, sounding very hurt. Because that's how she felt… Hurt. Not because he didn't loved, even liked, her. Because if someone didn't like her back, she'd totally understand. She would never, like ever, make anyone date her if they didn't love her. She'd move on and keep living her life. But Liam crossed the line and he went too far this time. Not only he lied to her, and to the whole world, about his feelings and used her to get the money and the fame, but also he decided to keep pretending and set up a Wedding…A fucking marriage. That special person you decided that you're gonna share the rest of your life with because you love them with everything in your soul. Maybe she didn't understand the concept of marriage. Or maybe she didn't make herself clear.

"Miley, Miley…Listen to this" A paparazzo called out as he showed Miley the clip of Liam chasing the girls. "You two brats…stop running away from me! You're not gonna ruin this for me. I already have the money-I just need the fame to screw Miley and break up with her" A very Liam shouted angrily. Miley closed her eyes and pinched herself as if to check if she was dreaming. Because what was happening was just crazy. Insane. She opened an eye and sighed in defeat. Then, she looked at Liam with wide eyes, her jaw hitting the floor.

"You know what? We're done! We're through. I'm sick of your lies. Good luck getting that fame that you eager so anxiously. Well, at least you must be happy right now. Guess you finally got your 15 minutes of fame. Goodbye, Liam!" Miley uttered angrily as she left the red carpet area, glancing at Liam over her shoulder. She didn't want to have anything to do with that nasty creature ever again in her life. And to think that she was about to marry him…It's a good thing he let his true colours show.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miley, are you mad?" Madeline inquired sympathetically.

"Not with you girls. Not at all! In fact, thank you so much for opening my eyes and Nick…I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Now, let's get back to the movie, please!" She suggested.

"Miley…Can we talk now?" Nick insisted. Miley just rolled her eyes.

"Just not right now, okay? I promise I'll talk to you as soon as the movie is over, okay?" Miley said. Nick nodded. She just didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She sat in the movie theatre, her head resting in her hands. Reality was just hitting her and that voice in the back of her mind was back. _Think what he's going to do to your heart again. He'll just rip it apart. Just like Liam did. _It warned her. She just didn't know what to do. Should she follow her heart or should she listen to that little voice?

She lifted her head slowly and her eyes travelled to her side. She knew Nick wasn't into the movie, just like her. He had lost his mind somewhere in between Loveland and that spot where they kissed. Miley was confused. She still loved Nick; that was for sure! But she was still trying to digest what Liam had done to her. After all, it was a no-brainer that she wouldn't be very pumped about dating someone else. At least not yet. And Nick had to understand. He couldn't just rush into things. He needed to wait a little bit longer.

Miley eventually decided to quit thinking for her own sake. She glared to her right to check on her little sister. She and Frankie were talking and locking eyes every once in a while, which Miley found really cute.

Suddenly, Frankie smiled, laying back and giving Noah some space to lean her head on his shoulder. _Miley couldn't help but smile too._

"It feels good" Noah whispered softly_. Miley could hardly hear her speak._

"I could stay like this forever" Frankie claimed as he glanced down at Noah. She smiled and nodded. Frankie tightened the grip on her and Noah hugged back. _Miley smiled like a big fool. They were just so cute. _

Just as they pulled apart they both stay silent for a moment, gazing into one another's eyes. Noah could feel those butterflies in her stomach. Frankie did too. They inch closer. They were 6 inches apart…5 inches apart. Frankie tilts his head a little. Noah inches closer, but doesn't break the eye contact…4 inches apart. _Miley's jaw drops…_3 inches apart. Noah smiles and turns her face to kiss Frankie's cheek. Frankie blushes. _Miley's jaw drops again._ They hug and keep cuddling. _Miley looks away, shocked._

"What happened? Are you okay?" Nick asks a little concerned. Miley just stares at him in awe.

"I can't believe it! Our siblings were this close to kissing" Miley explained as she brought her fingers together... 3 inches apart.

"Shocker!" Nick laughed. "Frankie has a crush on Noah since the like the First Grade" Nick confessed. Miley smiled.

"So does Noah. But they're ten!" Miley explained. She liked them and she thought they looked cute together, but they weren't even teenagers yet. Just little kids.

"Yeah! I guess you have a point…Hey on that mark, we're 19" Nick put on a goofy smile as he threw a hint at her. Miley saw where he was getting.

"Nick, I think you were the best I ever had. However, right now I don't even know what to do with myself. Liam did catch me off guard" Miley told him, disappointment filling her eyes and her breath catching in her throat.

"Mi, you know I still have feelings for you" Miley nods. "And I totally understand how you feel right now. But I also want you to know that you can count on me…You know you can tell me anything, Miles" Miley smiled at the sound of his words. She felt somehow very serene in his presence.

"I know…" Her voice shakes with emotion and her eyes start to get teary. She instantly looks down and Nick instinctively pulls her into a hug, which only makes her feel worse. She can't do anything but hold him tighter and hold back tears.

"It's okay. You can cry as much as you want" He was right. The news was a little hard. But Miley Cyrus does not cry. She refused to cry over a boy. And even less over a scoundrel. "You seem to be taking this too well…Miley, everyone feels crappy after a breakup. You don't have to pretend you're fine. Trust me. You need to let it all out" And with that, the tears burst forth. He wraps his arms around her back as she cried into his chest. Nick kissed Miley on top of her head and kept holding her as tight as he was able to. Nick got carried away by the moment, so he raised her chin and captured her lips in a soft kiss. That definitely made her feel better. Much better.

"Wow! That's how babies are made!" Madeline exclaimed cheerfully. Mia laughed at her comment.

"Madeline, what are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Hiding from my mom. She's mad at me for what I did to Liam and Miley" Madeline told her.

"What happened?" Noah inquired a little concerned.

"You will find out tomorrow…Trust me" Madeline concludes as Noah frowns deeply.

"That's it, Madeline! No more movie for you" Idina ordered, obviously mad.

Madeline didn't like getting scolded, so she quickly ran up to the Movie Booth.

"Aw, Princess Anna" Pete said.

"Yeah sure… whatever. Can you play this real Frozen movie?" Madeline pleaded one last time. Maybe if she fixed the movie issue, her mom wouldn't be so mad at her.

"Sure, sweetheart" Pete agreed as he played Madeline's tape.

"Madeline Joanne Menzel, get out of there. We're leaving!" Idina instructed. She seemed really mad and Madeline didn't like that. She knew when her mom used her full name she was in trouble.

"But, mommy… Pete's playing the movie. Noah will get her lift" She assured.

"Miss Madeline Joanne Menzel, I want you out of that Booth right now!" Idina repeated. Maybe she wasn't making herself clear.

"Um…Ladies and Gentlemen, I think what you saw was a preview of a new movie, so please enjoy Frozen. Roll it, Pete!" Madeline announced as Pete did what instructed and the movie started.

"Okay, Madeline. We'll talk about this later on" Idina told her. Madeline felt somehow relieved after hearing her mom say that.

"But mom… Miley isn't mad at all! She even thanked me and Nick for opening her eyes" Madeline explained.

"Oh, I'll talk about with Miley though" Idina told her. Madeline smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

As Idina reached the theatre, she slowly made her to way to Miley. She thought she'd find a teary Miley with no spark in her eyes, but she was wrong. Miley was there, sitting, trying to focus into the movie, but obviously failing. However, Miley had a different gleam in her eyes. Maybe because she was with Nick. Yeah, she definitely wanted to believe that, because deep down inside she didn't want to ground Madeline. She didn't want her daughter to be the reason why they broke up and why they didn't get married.

"Oh, there you are Miley!" Idina exclaimed, coming up to her.

"Here I am" Miley said with a fake smile.

"You okay?" Idina asked her a little concerned.

"Yeah, I mean…I guess it's better that I discovered his intentions. I mean, I would never forgive myself if I got married to him and then he dumped me once he got what he wanted" Miley snapped.

"So, I'm sorry if Madeline spoiled your relationship…I mean, I'm so-" Idina apologised anyways. She felt bad for Miley.

"No, no, no, no. Madeline didn't ruin anything. In fact, I'm thankful that the girls and Nick opened my eyes" Miley told her. Idina searched for any possible sign of lying in her face. She failed.

"Oh, that's great! You can talk to me if you feel the need" Idina offered sympathetically.

"Thanks, Idina" Miley said in a soft friendly voice as she hugged her.

After the movie…

"Miles..." Nick glanced at Miley. She nodded her head in approval, understanding that now that the movie was over they had to talk.

"Nick, before you say anything else... Can we go somewhere more private?" Miley suggested. Nick nodded as they exited the Premiere Theatre and hopped in Nick's car. It was a pretty bright red sports car. She liked it more than the one he had before.

Half an hour later they arrived at that enchanting place. That beautiful beach where Nick had asked Miley out for the very first time and where they shared their first kiss-That place definitely brought back some good memories.

He glances down at Miley, walking slowly beside him as she looks out at the water. He looks at her hand. Her free hand. Should he hold it? He should hold it; he decides. It's winter and it's cold. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do.

Nick grabs her hand before he can think about it anymore as she tenses a little bit before intertwining her fingers with his and he breathes a quiet sigh of relief.

He clears his throat.

"You wanna sit down for a minute" He offers.

She stops walking. "Sure"

Nick lays out his blazer on the sand for her, so that her dress won't get dirty and Miley smiles at him gratefully as she lets go of his hand to sit. He joins her, sitting extra close to her so they can share his blazer. Yup, that was the reason. Nick was wearing white pants, after all.

"So, we haven't seen each other in a while... I guess" Nick starts. She smiles softly at him.

"Everything has been so crazy these past years" Miley explains. "We started dating, then we broke up, then I had to a fake a smile for the press every single day, then we-" She trails off and blushes. "We reconnected and we even kissed on the Jet Ski" She continues, as she notices a smile spreading across Nick's face. "Then I dated Liam and I was even about to marry him, but whatever, that jerk used me. We broke up for the best!" Miley says honestly.

"I know…But I'm so proud of you, Mi. You've come so far in such a short time" Nick confesses. I tried to reason with her, but I should've just realised she's too stubborn to do so.

"Thanks for sucking up! But I don't agree with you on that one. I've been an emotional wreck for the past 7 years. I mean, sometimes I didn't feel like Liam was even the one for me" Miley said softly, disappointment filling her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know he's a jerk! But you're not being fair to yourself. Mi, you're like…like" Nick struggles for the right words. "You're like…my everything. You complete me. You make me better. You make everything better" He continues. Miley blushes. "You've been on my head all this time. I didn't even come close to getting over you. You…You have no idea what you mean to me" Nick tells her truthfully.

And all of a sudden the air shifts and Nick is looking into her wide ocean eyes, and in them, he sees everything he's ever wanted. He leans his head closer as he sees her eyes closing, and then he finds himself kissing the air because she has turned away.

He looks at the side of her head in disbelief, unable to comprehend what just happened. It was perfect; it was going to be amazing. And then he hears a quite sniff and he's immediately in protective-Nick mode, al thoughts of frustration and kissing her flying out of his head as he focuses on Miley.

"Miles?" Nick asks softly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Miley shakes her head. "N-nothing" She stammers. "I just got…I um…I got sand in my eyes" She mutters softly. "Yeah! Sand. In my eyes" She tried again, more confidently this time. But it was no use; who was she kidding?

"Miley" Nick says, a little more forcefully. "You're a terrible liar" She slumps a little in defeat and turns to face him. She's not crying, but he can tell she's upset.

Nick looks at her expectantly as he takes her hand in his. "I'm scared" She finally whispers.

"Of what?" The boy whispers back.

"Us. You and me. This. We already failed once and I don't know if my heart can stand-" She starts, but Nick cuts her off.

"Will you trust me?" Nick asked. Miley nodded.

Now or never…He takes a deep breath. "Kiss me" Nick says. Miley bites her lip.

She searches his eyes.

And apparently she likes what she sees because the next thing he knows, he has Miley on his lap, her hands caressing the curls in his hair and she's kissing him.

Nick freezes for a millisecond, but then he wraps his hands around her and tilts his head for a better access.

Her tongue swirls lazily around his as Miley kisses him like she's never done anything else and Nick slides a hand into her hair, tightening his grip on her waist.

When she finally pulls back, Nick leans forward and presses his lips to her cheek, her jaw, and he watches as her eyelids flutter shut and feels her fingers clench around his shoulder when he softly kisses her forehead.

Her eyes open slowly and she blushes immediately when she sees him looking at her and realises her position on his lap.

"I love you, Mi" He whispers, looking into Miley's eyes.

"I love you too, Nick" She whispers back. She tries to shift away but Nick holds her firmly in place.

He leans forward and softly nudges her cheek with his nose. "Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend…again?" Nick asks hopefully.

Miley turns her head so her lips are brushing his. "I would love to" She admits, grinning from ear to ear.

"You just made me the happiest man in the whole world" Nick confesses.

"What a coincidence!" Miley mumbles back, smiling against his lips. "You did too"

Nick captured her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

So maybe this time was the charm.

He'll take it.


End file.
